cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hephzibah Palatinate
About the Hephzibah Palatinate The Hephzibah Palatinate is one of the larger nations of the Christian Coalition of Countries, ruled by Anton Chenoa II, who has been an important member of the CCC for some time, serving as Minister of Internal Affairs and Vice-Chancellor as well as maintaining several key records. History The country of Hephzibah Palatinate was founded in 2007 in the former territory of Japan on the island of Sapporo. It was established as a haven for persecuted Christian minorities from around the world and because of this is one of the most ethnically diverse nations on the planet. The initial settlers were a band of evangelical believers from various Western European countries including Germany, France, and Spain. Since its founding, the nation has attracted immigrants from over 50 different countries. As a means of solidifying its international standing, the nation immediately applied for membership into the Christian Coalition of Countries and was accepted on 21. August 2007. Hephzibah Palatinate quickly established itself as a leader in the alliance and a respected foreign power. The nation rapidly grew and prospered through intensive infrastructural and economic development. Hephzibah Palatinate has been involved in only one major military conflict. The nation gain further prestige when it’s Steward, Anton Chenoa II, was elected Minister of Internal Affairs of the CCC. The post brought further international investment and exposure as well as an influence in the politics of the Christian Coalition of Countries. In July 2008, Anton Chenoa II was appointed Vice Chancellor of the CCC. Geography Hephzibah Palatinate primarily occupies the island formerly known as Sapporo along the Pacific Rim. The nation also has holdings on the Japanese mainland, the Kamchatka peninsula, and various islands in the Pacific Ocean and Sea of Japan. The nation is divided politically into five districts each named after the primary city in the district. The five largest cities and districts in Hephzibah Palatinate are as follows: *Azeir - 30,679 *Beulah - 12,876 (Capital) *Peuel - 9,764 *Vanuum - 2,983 *Raal - 1,870 Hephzibah Palatinate consists of low-lying mountainous region in the center of the island surrounded by coastal plain. Government The Hephzibah Palatinate is a non-hereditary monarchy headed by a steward who is selected for life by a Council of Elders. The Steward is both Head of Government and Head of State and serves as the sole executive authority in the country. Steward All executive authority is invested in the Steward who serves as the political leader of the Hephzibah Palatinate. The Articles state, “The Stewards holds their office as a caretaker for the ultimate authority of the country, who is Jesus Christ, and the officeholders exercises their authority solely as a servant of God and His people.” The Steward is a non-hereditary office and is chosen by the legislative assembly of the country, the Council of Elders. The Steward, once confirmed by the Council and sworn in, serves for life or until resignation, impeachment, or incapacitation. The current Steward of Hephzibah Palatinate is Anton Chenoa II. The Chamber of Ministers The Chamber is the executive positions that administer the various departments of the government. The officers of the Chamber are appointed by the Steward. Minister of Foreign Affairs Oversees all foreign activities including sending and receiving of ambassadors, international negotiations, and foreign relations. Minister of Defense Oversees all military and domestic police including the army, navy, intelligence, and state police. Minister of Finance Oversees the Treasury. Minister of Trade and Commerce Oversees all regulations regarding domestic and international commerce and trade including tariffs, customs, weights and measures, et cetera. Minister of Operations Oversees the building, maintenance and development of all domestic infrastructure including transportation. Minister of Education Oversees all development of state run education institutions ranging from primary, secondary, and higher education. Attorney General Oversees the central government’s legal representation. Chaplaincy Minister Oversees the central government’s spiritual representation. Council of Elders The Council of Elders is the representative body of the Hephzibah Palatinate. Elders are elected by citizens 18 and over for a term of 10 years. Elders must by older than 50 years in order to serve. The Elders choose the Steward whenever the office is vacated, they serve as the primary advisors to the Steward, they can impeach the Steward, and they can pass legislation that’s law upon the approval of the Steward. The Council is presided over by the Orator which is chosen by a 2/3 majority of the Council. The Orator also serves as the executive whenever the Steward is incapacitated. Military Army of Palatinate The army of Hephzibah Palatinate is a professional volunteer force that serves as a civil defense and conservation corps during times of peace. They are a highly trained force that has served with distinction in foreign military campaigns. They are also trained in various civil functions including border and coastal control, disaster relief, development organization, and search and rescue. The Army is organized by brigades with 3,000 troops in each brigade including infantry, artillery, armor, and auxiliary support. *1st Infantry Brigade “Steward’s Brigade” (Beulah) *2nd Infantry Brigade “Roughriders” (Azeir) *3rd Infantry Brigade “Elder’s Brigade” (Beulah) *4th Infantry Brigade “Resolute” (Azeir) *5th Infantry Brigade “Defenders” (Peuel) *6th Police Brigade “Corsairs” (Azeir) *7th Infantry Brigade “Fire Catchers” (Vanuum) *8th Police Brigade “Triumphant” (Beulah) *9th Infantry Brigade “Loyalers” (Azeir) *10th Infantry Brigade “Victorious” (Raal) *11th Police Brigade “Unionists” (Peuel) Palatinate Air Force The air force of the Hephzibah Palatinate is the offensive and defensive air wing of the military. The Air Force is organized by squadrons of 5 aircraft each. *4th Bomber Squadron – 5 Tu-160’s (Steward Guron Air Force Base) *24th Fighter Squadron – 5 F-22’s (Steward Guron Air Force Base) *25th Fighter Squadron – 5 F-22’s (Steward Guron Air Force Base) *26th Fighter Squadron – 5 F-22’s (Peevely Air Field) Palatinate Navy The navy of Hephzibah Palatinate is the youngest of the armed forces. It previous was formed out of the Coastal Defense Force once ships of the high seas were available. The Navy consists of two divisions: Coastal Defense Fleet and Home Fleet. The CDF has several small coastal craft used for customs, patrol, and defense. The Home Fleet consists of the Port Torno Naval Base (which has the various fleet support facilities) and the following ships: *''HSS Illustrious'' (DD-1) *''HSS Valiant'' (DD-2)